wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Groźny cień/06
| | autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ SZÓSTY. Orzeł bez gniazda. Jednakże ojciec przychylał się w tym wypadku raczej do zdania Horscroft’a i bynajmniej nie okazał chętnej gotowości względem zamiarów obcego. A przedewszystkiem mierzył go od stóp do głowy bezustannem, nieufnem i niezwykle badawczem spojrzeniem. Lecz po chwili podsunął mu półmisek śledzi, zaprawionych octem, pan de Lapp objął je chciwem spojrzeniem i w kilka minut sprzątnął — dziewięć. Tu ojciec znowu nie umiał powstrzymać skrzywienia — nasze codzienne porcye ograniczały się do dwóch tylko sztuk na każdego. Nieznajomy tymczasem, z najobojętniejszą w świecie miną, obtarł wąsy i zaraz powieki jęły mu same opadać na oczy. Prawdopodobnie przez owe trzy dni nie spał wcale. Wkrótce też zaprowadziłem go do przeznaczonego mu pokoju. Ubożuchna to była izdebka, przecież rzucił się na łóżko z rozkosznym uśmiechem, okrył nierozłącznym płaszczem i prawie natychmiast usnął. Chrapał przytem tak głośno i donośnie, iż ja, — którego pokój przylegał do tego właśnie, na moje nieszczęście, — nie potrzebowałem się obawiać, że mógłbym, zapomnieć o gościu pod naszym dachem! Gdym zeszedł nazajutrz rano na dół, przekonałem się, iż byli tacy, co mię wyprzedzili, bo nieznajomy siedział już naprzeciwko ojca przy stoliczku, stojącym przy kuchennem oknie, raz po raz pochylał się do niego i coś mówił. Pomiędzy nimi błyszczał rulon złota. Obecność moją ojciec zauważył dopiero po chwili i podniósł na mnie oczy, w których paliła się dziwna chciwość. Nigdy przedtem nie widziałem w nich tego wyrazu. Łakomym ruchem zgarnął leżące pieniądze i prędko wsunął do kieszeni. — Tak więc, szanowny panie — kończył zaczętą rozmowę, — pokój należy do pana, rachunek zaś regulowany będzie z góry, trzeciego każdego miesiąca. — Otóż i mój najpierwszy przyjaciel — przerwał de Lapp wesoło, podając mi rękę z uśmiechem życzliwym wprawdzie, w którym się jednak przewijał odcień jakiejś wyższości, podobny temu z jakim traktuje się naprzykład psa, szczególniejszego ulubieńca. — Wypocząłem już znakomicie — ciągnął ze swobodą i to tylko dzięki wspaniałej kolacyi i jednym tchem przespanej nocy. Głód bo odejmuje człowiekowi odrazu energię. No, a przytem zimno... — Prawdę pan powiada — wtrącił uprzejmie ojciec — na naszem spokojnem wybrzeżu, zaskoczyła mię kiedyś burza śniegowa, trwająca trzydzieści sześć godzin. Wiem ja, co to znaczy! — Ja zaś widziałem śmierć głodową trzech tysięcy ludzi — odezwał się pan de Lapp, nagrzewając zziębnięte ręce przy ogniu. — Z dnia na dzień, w oczach prawie, chudli i stawali się podobniejsi raczej do małp, niż do stworzeń ludzkich. Czasem przyczołgiwali się na brzeg pontonów, — gdzieśmy ich oblegali, i wyli z wściekłości i męki. — Owe dzikie krzyki z początku rozlegały się po całem mieście, po tygodniu dopiero ucichły tak bardzo, iż straże, rozstawione na brzegu, zaledwie mogły dosłyszeć coraz słabsze jęki... Oto jak głód wycieńcza... — I pomarli?! — krzyknąłem ze zgrozą. — Wytrzymywali strasznie długo. Byli to grenadyerzy austryaccy z korpusu Starowitz’a, olbrzymi, dorodni mężczyźni, podobni wzrostem do pańskiego przyjaciela. Ale skoro się miasto poddało, nie zostało więcej nad czterystu i każdy z nas mógłby trzech ich unieść na raz, istne szkielety! Litość brała patrzeć. Ach!!! Czy zechcesz mię pan przedstawić pani i tej młodej damie? To Edie z matką wchodziły do kuchni. Pan de Lapp nie widział ich wczoraj, a teraz z trudnością mi przyszło zachować powagę, gdyż, — zamiast im się ukłonić lekkiem pochyleniem głowy, jak jest we zwyczaju w Szkocyi, — zgiął nagle grzbiet swój, niby pstrąg, chcący dać przyzwoitego susa, jedną nogę wysunął naprzód misternem śliźnięciem i położył rękę na sercu z wielce pocieszną miną. Poczciwa matka staruszka szeroko otworzyła oczy, sądząc zapewne, że z niej szydzi, Edie jednakże była zachwycona. I zaraz, z taką swobodą, jakby to dla niej stanowiło codzienną zabawkę, ujęła z wdziękiem sukni i zgrabnie oddała ukłon, ukłon tak głęboki, iż przez chwilę zdawało mi się, że straci równowagę i jak niepyszna usiądzie na środku kuchni. Ale gdzieżtam, wyprostowała się zwinnie i lekko, — niczem odskakująca, a mocno przedtem przygięta sprężyna! Zasiedliśmy do stołu i z apetytem spożywali słone placuszki, zalane mlekiem i rozgotowanem mięsem. Ten człowiek w zadziwiający sposób umiał mówić z kobietami! Gdybym ja, lub Jim Horscroft postąpił podobnie, z pewnością obdarzonoby nas nazwą głupców, a wszystkie dziewczęta szkockie naśmiałyby się do syta, — tymczasem owo ułożenie tak przystawało do rodzaju tej dziwnej twarzy i dopełniało wykwintu języka, że nietylko nic a nic nie raziło, ale zdawało się poprostu naturalnem i koniecznem. Skoro więc zwracał się do matki mojej, albo Edie, — a o to nie kazał się prosić — nie czynił tego nigdy bez jakiegoś charakterystycznego półukłonu, i przytem przemawiał tonem, którego samo już brzmienie nakazywało wierzyć, iż obie robią mu niezasłużony zaszczyt cierpliwem słuchaniem słów jego; a kiedy odpowiadały, — twarz przystrajał w głębokie skupienie, nasuwające myśl, że wyrazy ich były nieskończenie cenne i godne zapamiętania na zawsze. A jednak, i pomimo wszystko, pomimo nawet owego uniżania się wobec kobiet, w głębi źrenic zachowywał ów błysk niezmąconej dumy, jakby pragnął dać do zrozumienia, że dla nich tylko stawał się tak uprzedzający i uprzejmy, — w potrzebie zaś potrafi się okazać nieugięty. Staruszka matka topniała jak wosk pod wpływem tego miłego obejścia. W niespełna pół godziny wtajemniczyła go w najważniejsze szczegóły naszego dotychczasowego życia i opowiedziała o stryju swym, chirurgu z Carlisle i najcenniejszej znakomitości w rodzinie. Potem mówiła o śmierci mego brata, Rob’a, nieszczęściu, o którem nie słyszałem jej wspominającej dotąd żadnej żywej duszy, — co dziwniejsza — pan de Lapp okazał się mocno wzruszony i prawie łzy miał w oczach — choć przed chwilą z zimną krwią opowiadał o zamorzeniu głodem trzech tysięcy ludzi!! Edie była przeważnie milcząca i tylko od czasu do czasu rzucała szybkie, ukradkowe spojrzenia na naszego gościa, — on zaś patrzył na nią uważnie i jakoś badawczo. Po śniadaniu zaraz odszedł do swego pokoju, a wtedy ojciec wyjął z kieszeni ośm błyszczących gwinei i tryumfalnie położył na stole. — Co powiesz na to, Jeannie? — zagadnął z uśmiechem. — Cóż mam mówić! Sprzedałeś pewno dwa najpiękniejsze barany? — odparła pytająco matka. — Gdzietam! To tylko miesięczna zapłata za mieszkanie i żywność „przyjaciela” Jock’a! — oznajmił staruszek z dumą. — Co cztery tygodnie będziemy otrzymywać tyleż! Matka smutno pokiwała głową. — Dwa funty na tydzień to o wiele zadużo — wyrzekła dziwnie stanowczo. — Biedny „gentleman” i tak prawie cudem uratował się z rozbicia, a my chcemy jeszcze korzystać z jego nieszczęścia i każemy płacić za trochę pożywienia nieprawdopodobne sumy! — Ta! ta! ta! — krzyknął rozgniewany ojciec. — Powiadam ci, że może to uczynić bez żadnego dla siebie uszczerbku! Nie poczuje nawet! Przecież ma pełen worek złota! A zresztą sam ofiarował to wynagrodzenie. — Zobaczysz, że takie pieniądze nie przyniosą szczęścia — szepnęła z obawą kobieta. — Et! Pleciesz jak na mękach! Widzę, że na starość pierwszy lepszy przybłęda potrafi zawrócić ci głowę! — Dobrzeby było, gdyby mężowie nasi odznaczali się drobną choćby cząstką jego uprzejmości — odcięła obrażona staruszka. Pierwszy chyba raz w życiu odważyła się ostrzej odpowiedzieć ojcu. Sprzeczkę przerwało wejście do kuchni de Lapp’a, który zaproponował mi małą przechadzkę. Przystałem na to chętnie i wyszliśmy na oblaną słońcem drogę. Nieznajomy chwilę postępował zamyślony, mętnym wzrokiem ścigając białe chmurki, — potem coś zamigotało mu w ręku i ujrzałem maleńki krzyżyk z czerwonych kamyków, tak piękny, iż piękniejszego nie widziałem w życiu. — Są to rubiny — powiedział lekko wzruszonym głosem — dostałem go pod Tudelą, w Hiszpanii. Miałem dwa podobne, jeden ofiarowałem niegdyś pewnej młodziutkiej Litwince. Ten pragnąłbym dać panu, na pamiątkę dobrego serca, jakie pan wczoraj okazał. Każe pan sobie zrobić szpilkę do krawata, dobrze? Szczera prośba zadźwięczała w jego głosie i nie pozostawało nic innego, jak przyjąć ów dar wspaniały, przewyższający swą wartością wszystko, co dotąd posiadałem w życiu. Uścisnąłem mocno dłoń podaną. — Muszę policzyć jagnięta, pasące się na tamtych łąkach — odezwałem się po chwili. — Może miałby pan ochotę pójść ze mną, — rozejrzałby się pan cokolwiek w okolicy? Zawahał się trochę, potem przecząco ruszył głową. — Powinienem wyprawić kilka listów i to jaknajprędzej — wyrzekł zwolna. — Zabierze mi to cały ranek, — zatem — do widzenia. Rozstaliśmy się i przez kilka godzin musiałem uganiać się po pochyłościach, ale z myślą całkowicie pochłoniętą przez wczorajsze wypadki i tajemniczą osobistość nieznajomego. Skąd to rozkazujące wejrzenie, skąd wyniosły i groźny wyraz siwych oczu, skąd te szlachetne maniery i wykwintne ułożenie? A owe przygody, o których wspominał z taką niedbałością, takim obojętnym tonem, w jakiemże burzliwem istnieniu mogły się zawierać? co za niezwykłem musiało być życie! I dla nas okazywał się taki serdecznie uprzejmy, przemawiał z taką wyszukaną grzecznością,— tak widocznem było, że pragnie ująć każdem słowem, — a jednak, jednak nie umiałem, nie mogłem pozbyć się nieufności, którą mię napełniał dziwny wyraz tych dumnych, orlich oczu. Prawie, że uznawałem w duchu, jako Jim Horscroft miał słuszność, i chwilami wyrzucałem sobie wprowadzenie do domu ojców człowieka z nieznaną przeszłością. Kiedym dnia tego powrócił do domu, zastałem mego gościa tak oswojonego z otoczeniem, jakby tu się urodził i tu, nie gdzieindziej, spędził całe życie. Siedział w wielkim fotelu z drewnianemi poręczami, który od niepamiętnych czasów stoi przy kominku i trzymał czarną kotkę na kolanach. Ręce rozstawił szeroko, — otaczał je duży motek wełny, którą matka z przejęciem zwijała w kłębuszek. Tuż przy nich ciemniała żałobna suknia Edie, siedzącej z pochyloną głową i zaczerwienionemi od płaczu oczyma. — Miałaś jakie zmartwienie? — spytałem łagodnie. — Uchowaj Boże! — podchwycił ze współczuciem nieznajomy. — Tylko mademoiselle — ma tak czułe serce, jak wszystkie prawdziwe, pełne szlachetnych porywów, kobiety. Nigdybym nie przypuścił, że do tego stopnia wzruszy ją moja opowieść, — nie byłbym zaczynał, gdybym mógł przeczuć następstwa! Opowiadałem paniom o cierpieniach, na jakie narażały się wojska, zmuszone przebywać góry Guadarama w czasie uciążliwej zimy. Patrzałem na to własnemi oczyma! Potężny to grozą widok! Wicher porywał nieraz pojedynczych ludzi i niósł nad przepaścią, niekiedy nieszczęśliwi roztrzaskiwali się o twarde skały, często dosięgali tamtego brzegu otchłani, ale i wtedy zwykle kończyło się śmiercią, gdyż ścieżki były ślizkie i gładkie, niby tafle lodu, nigdzie o co się zatrzymać, czegoś chwycić! Całe pułki szły zwartymi szeregami, jedni z drugimi krzyżowali ręce, i wtedy jako tako stawiali opór nawałnicy. Kiedyś jednak... pamiętam... dłoń pewnego artylerzysty została w mojej, ledwiem zdążył ująć... Zgangrenowana była od trzech dni z powodu straszliwego mrozu... Słuchałem z rozwartemi szeroko ustami. — Wytrawni, zaprawni w bojach grenadyerzy, walczyli z owymi trudami z jakąś głuchą zaciętością, a i tych wreszcie ogarniała rozpacz, stygł zapał, marła chęć poświęceń. A skoro z bólu i umęczenia zostawali w tyle, chwytało ich rozżarte chłopstwo, ćwiekami przybijało do wierzei stodół, zwykle głową do ziemi i rozpalało pod nieszczęsnymi wolno podsycany ogień... Groza brała patrzeć na marną zgubę tego, słynnego z bitności, żołnierza. Za wojskiem jęły wkrótce wlec się mary owych czynionych okrucieństw i taki lęk je zdejmował na samo wspomnienie męk nieludzkich, że potem, skoro który żadnym już wysiłkiem nie mógł zmusić się do marszu, zwalniał wprawdzie kroku z rezygnacyą, lecz po to tylko, by zmówić modlitwę i oprzytomnieć trochę na jakiem porzuconem siodle, albo na własnym tornistrze. Potem zaraz zdejmowali pończochy i buty, opierali podbródek na wylocie karabina, trącali cyngiel wielkim palcem lewej stopy, — f! — i było po wszystkiem. Nie potrzebowali już obawiać się najgorszej choćby wojny. Och! krwawa bo robota szła w tych niegościnnych górach! — Czyje to były wojska? — pytałem ciekawie. — Bah! Nie łatwa odpowiedź, młody przyjacielu! Tyle już widziałem armii, przez tylem krajów się przewinął, że sam teraz nie mogę się w owych wspomnieniach połapać. Jakie bo moje oczy oglądały wojny! I waszych Szkotów spotykałem kilkakrotnie przy robocie! Twarda piechota, ani słowa. Tylko, — sądząc po nich, — myślałem dotąd, że u was tu wszyscy noszą... jakże to się nazywa... spódnice? — To są „ s’y”, używane wyłącznie w północnej, górzystej części Szkocyi — objaśniłem, uśmiechając się pomimowoli. — Ach, więc w górach — powtórzył zamyślony. — Ale oto dostrzegam przed domem jakiegoś człowieka. Może to ten, który miał podjąć się odstawienia mych listów na pocztę; jak mi to obiecał pański ojciec? — Właśnie. Jest to chłopiec dzierżawcy Whitehead’a. Czy pan życzy sobie, żebym mu osobiście doręczył te listy? — spytałem, widząc, że wyjmuje z bocznej kieszeni surduta kilka zaadresowanych kopert. — Odgadłeś, młody przyjacielu — odparł z wesołym uśmiechem. — Myślę, że z rąk twoich nierównie większą będą miały wagę i zostaną doręczone pewniej, — a pragnąłbym módz liczyć na to. I oddał mi je pełnym zaufania ruchem. Bezzwłocznie wyszedłem do sieni i tu wzrok mój upadł nagle na adres listu, który się znajdował na wierzchu. Widniało na nim pięknem, wyraźnem pismem: „ “. Niewiele umiałem po francusku, zawsze jednak dosyć, żeby to zrozumieć. „Do Jego Królewskiej Mości, króla Szwedzkiego, w Sztokholmie...” Jakiż to zbłąkany orzeł spoczywał w ubogiej chacie moich ojców?